The Football Game
by pigtailedprincess
Summary: Jenny and Gibbs are married and have five kids. This is their story. Rated T for language and disciplinary actions towards of a minor
1. Chapter 1

The Football Game

**Warning! There might be disciplinary spanking of a minor.**

Gibbs and Jenny are married and have five children: Tony, Kate, Ziva (Adopted), Abby, and Aubby (Who is not a character in the series, I needed my place to play).

Ziva rolled over and yawned. She slipped out of bed simply and easily. She then stood up straight and walked into the bathroom she shared with Aubby, she slipped out of her camouflaged sweat-pants and tank top that with the Israeli Army on it. She stepped into a cold shower and came out feeling awake. She heard the sound of a shower running downstairs and knew that Jenny was now awake. She walked back into her room and pulled on a pair of underwear and jeans, she then pulled on a bra, and a tight fitting t-shirt. She slipped on her combat boots. She then blow-dried her hair. After she had brushed it out, she headed downstairs. As she expected Gibbs was downstairs, leaning against the counter, drinking a cup of coffee. She pulled out a mug and started to fill her cup with the dark liquid.

"Milk." Gibbs said. Ziva rolled her eyes.

"You don't put milk in it."

"Adult."

"I'm sixteen Gibbs."

"Eighteen."

"Gibbs!"

"What?"

"At home-"

"This is your home."

"In Israel my father used to let Ari and me drink black coffee every morning."

"America."

"Oy." Ziva walked away cup of coffee in hand (with no milk!)

"Milk Ziva"

"Gibbs!"

"Ziva." He said it so calmly and so eerily it was terrifying.

"Milk." She groaned, as she poured some milk into her coffee. Gibbs grinned as she walked away.

Three hours later Jenny yelled up the stairs.

"TONY! You're going to be late if you don't get up!"

"God, what time is it?"

"Eight."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Crap" Tony said. From her seat at the table with a bowl of cereal Aubby laughed.

"Mom! We're out of Caf-Pow!" Abby worriedly shrieked from the fridge. Aubby grabbed her dad's coffee and drank some.

"Mackenzie." Gibbs said glaring at his youngest daughter.

"Yes'ir?" Aubby mumbled from her seat next to him.

"To young."

"Ziva can!"

"Ziva is sixteen, you're ten."

"Shit."

"Mackenzie Rebecca."

"Yes sir."

"Language."

"Tony swears."

"How old is Tony?"

"Seventeen."

"How old are you?"

"Ten." She mumbled. Gibbs normal glare turned soft at his youngest daughter.

"TONY!" Jenny yelled up the stairs again.

"COMING!" Tony yelled back. The sound of a thunderstorm was heard coming down the stairs. "I'm awake."

"Sure." Aubby laughed. Tony slapped the back of her head; she smacked his arm in return. Their dad growled stop, and they stopped the mini-fight right there and then.

"Comon you're all going to miss the bus if you don't get out that door." Jenny said forcefully, pushing Aubby towards the stairs "Go get you bags." They went up the stairs, and a few minutes later a shout came down:

"MOMMY DADDY I CAN'T FIND MY BLACK JACKET!" Aubby yelled down the stairs.

"Mackenzie Rebecca is that the jacket I told you not to wear because it was to old?" Jenny yelled back, starting up the stairs, as the other children came down the stairs.

"Maybe." Aubby guiltily replied.

"Get your other jacket." Jenny said.

"BUT MOMMY!" Aubby shouted.

"Mackenzie Rebecca Aubrile Loraine do not raise you're voice with me." Jenny sternly said. Gibbs heard a swat and his youngest daughter's shriek.

"Yes mam." Aubby groaned as she ran down the stairs to meet her siblings waiting at the bottom. Tony picked her up as they went out the door.

**I will probably not update this story to read the rest, check out my website** .com

-Luv Ya


	2. Chapter 2

The Football Game

**I decided not to have any spanking in this one**

Gibbs and Jenny are married and have five children: Tony, Kate, Ziva (Adopted), Abby, and Aubby (Who is not a character in the series, but I needed my place to play).

After school, Tony had a football game, which meant that Ziva and Kate as head and assistant to the head cheerleader, had to be there too. Abby was up in the stands helping Aubby with her homework, before the crowds showed up and the game began.

"Hey Katie!" Abby yelled at the girl at the top off the rehearsal pyramid. The girls disassembled the pyramid, and Kate ran over to the girls at the side of the field.

"Yeah, Abbs?"

"Do you remember what you did for your-" Abby was cut off mid question as the football team was called off the field and the cheerleaders went to the sidelines, as people started showing up for the game. The two girls put away their homework, and went up to their regular seats. Jenny and Jethro showed up a few minutes later and sat next to the girls. The game was going great which resulted in some rude comments.

"Yeah! Go Penguins, kick their Asses!" Aubby screamed.

"Aubrile." Gibbs said warningly.

"Sorry Daddy." Aubby sighed. But when some big guy on the other team plowed down Tony, she couldn't help it.

"Shit." Aubby mumbled.

"Mackenzie Rebecca." Gibbs said warningly.

"But Tony!" She said. When time-out was called and Tony was carried off the field. Aubby and Abby dashed down to the field, Jenny and Gibbs followed at a slower pace.

"Tony!" Abby shrieked.

"Abbs, not so high pitched." Tony moaned, as Kate and Ziva made their way over to him.

"Are you okay?" Kate asked.

"I'm fine." Tony said. Gibbs glanced at his son.

"No your not." Gibbs said firmly.

"Dad!" Tony groaned. The coach checked him over.

"Sorry Gibbs, your arms defiantly broken, and you bust your lip. Jethro you wanna get that boy to a hospital." The coach said sadly, "There goes the season." Gibbs and the coach walked over to the side to talk.

"Tony?" Aubby asked sticking out her lip and leaning on the table Tony was sitting on.

"Yeah kiddo?"

"You're gonna be okay right?"

"Course."

"Promise?"

"Yep."

"Will you still be able to watch a movie with me tomorrow?"

"Sure-, wait is this what this is really about?"

"Uh Hunh." Aubby said. Everyone else laughed.

Later that night when Gibbs and Tony had gotten back from the hospital, Tony went up to his room to do his math homework. Gibbs went up to his youngest daughter's room. He knocked on the door,

"Aubby."

"Yeah Daddy?" She asked as he came in.

"We gotta talk about today."

"What abut today?"

"Cussing."

"Oh, right."

"Yeah."

"Sorry?"

"Nope." He pulled her up off her bed, pulled her into the bathroom she shared with Ziva. "Open."

"No thank you."

"Tough"

"Daddy!" She whined.

"You wanna start at the other end?"

"No thanks"

"Then open"

"Fine" She opened her mouth wide; she winced as her father reached for the bar of soap. He rubbed the soap around her mouth, and then took the bar out.

"Five minutes" He ordered leaning against the wall. She groaned. When the five minutes had finally passed her let her spit and wash out her mouth.

"Yuck!"

"It isn't supposed to taste good sugar."

"I'd be worried if it was." She laughed her sarcastic attitude coming back unnaturally fast.

"Homework done?" He asked covering a laugh as he walked her back to her room.

"Almost." She replied sitting down on her bed.

"Well finish it then get ready for bed, it's late."

"Okay." She said softly turning back to her English book, as he walked out the door. But later that night as he walked past his youngest daughter's door at around eleven o'clock he stopped when he heard her soft voice,

"As I lay me down to sleep, I pray the lord, my soul to keep, and should I die before I wake, I pray the lord my soul to keep. And god bless everyone, especially our troops over seas." She took a breath, "In the name of Adonai, the God of Israel: May the angel Michael be at my right, and the angel Gabriel be at my left; and in front of me the angel Uriel, and behind me the angel Raphael... and above my head the Sh'khinah (Divine Presence)."

He smiled, as he hears her small head drop and her breathing became deep.

COMMENTS ANSWERED/REPLIED

Good story so far, but where is your website to read the rest? _Thanks! Thanks to fanfiction being annoying it wouldn't let me post the site it is on my profile though_

Very nice start to this story - I hope that you decide to continue it._ Thanks! As you can see I did continue here, but background is on my site._

LOVE IT _Thanks! _

Fanfiction won't let you add websites to the end of your stories, so yours didn't come through all the way. I would like to read more of this, but you may just have to post it here. _Guess I will, thanks for the info, and positive feedback._

I like it, how old is everyone else and why do they call her Aubby isntead of Mackenzie? Update soon its really good and great to read. _Thanks! Tony is seventeen, Ziva and Kate are sixteen, Abby is thirteen, and Aubby is ten. Aubby is her nickname, her real name is Mackenzie Rebecca Aubrile Loraine but that is tedious. More background is on my website. _

THANKS EVERYONE WHO READ AND COMMENTED! I LOVE COMMENTS! CHECK OUT MY WEBSITE FOR BACKGROUND ON THE CHARACTERS!


End file.
